


Xray and Vav: Rescue Mission

by heylittlehunter



Series: The Adventures of Xray and Vav [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Angst, Fluff, Hurt Gavin, Kidnapping, M/M, Protective Ray, Rooster Teeth - Freeform, Torture, Triggers, YouTube, protective! ray, rayvin, trigger warning, tw, xray and vav - Freeform, xray and vav au, yeah i definitely have a soft spot for this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylittlehunter/pseuds/heylittlehunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vav is gone when Xray wakes up. All that's left to do is do what he does best; fuck shit up and save his partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xray and Vav: Rescue Mission

Vav wasn’t in his room when Xray woke up.

It was around 10 in the morning when he had noticed something was off. Vav can sleep in pretty late, but not _this_ late. Xray noticed this when the breakfast he actually made for him began to get cold. At first it was more of a joke. ‘ _Wow Vav, I make you food in the morning and you don’t even learn to appreciate my work I’m filing a divorce!’_   But his whole demeanor changed when he walked into his partner in crimes room.

The bed side table was turned on its side, all contents now spilled all over the floor. The blue comforter that was usually just pulled over to the side as if someone stepped out was now under the window, glass shards littered around and under it. What really made Xrays chest tighten up was the sight of some splotches on the floor next to the toppled over table that stained a deep maroon color. _Blood._ That was the first thing that came to the heroes mind. Without a moments’ hesitation, Xray darted into his own room, coming out seconds later adorning his usual green uniform and weapon of choice before running out of the apartment that he and Vav shared. He jumped over the railing and ran into the city, knowing exactly where he needed to go. “There’s only _one_ person I know that can help…” He uttered, running down the streets of Achievement City.

 

* * *

 

Vavs head was pounding.

“Bloody hell…” the brit muttered, finally regaining consciousness after however long it had been before his eyes had seen light.

His head was lolled to the side, his body ragdoll like as it lay limp against the chair he was supposedly tied to. He slowly raised his head up, feeling a crusted heat against the side of his head and down the right side of his neck. Vav tried to reach up and touch the pulsing injury, but he was stopped by the constricting ropes holding down both of his arms to the arms of the chair. His mind finally started processing the situation. This room was unfamiliar. This was not right. Where was he? Why was he tied to a chair? What happened to him? _Where was Xray_?

Vav wiggled around roughly in his chair, much to the disapproval of his still raging headache. When the pain became too much to bare he stopped and looked around frantically in the light-dimmed room.

“Hello? Is anybody there? Where the hell am I and why am I tied to this Bloody. Chair!?” His last words being emphasized with two strong pulls to the rope that will be leaving marks in the future.

There were moments of silence after that, no response being made leading into a stretching silence. Vav was becoming impatient, his eyebrows creasing in annoyance.

“Hey arseho-“

But before he could finish, the door that stood directly in front of him slammed open and a man wearing a bright blue zip up jacket and half of a mask walked in.He stopped three feet in front of Gav, his visible eye staring darts into him and making the brit shrink back in his chair.

“Thought I could hold back a little longer before I started the show…”

Vav swallowed hard, his eyes looking up into the others Chaotic one as his face changed into that of a Cheshire cat; dark and mysterious.

“Well I thought wrong.” He said, holding his fist back and throwing it into Vavs jaw.

 

* * *

 

"Hilda!"

 Xray shouted, causing the purple headed girl in front of him to turn around quickly. From the looks of it, she was already on the works for something big and new that he and Vav could kick ass with. But he can't do that without finding his partner first. At the sight of who it was that had called out her name, her face slackened in disappointment. She stared boringly at the approaching Puerto Rican before putting a hand on her hip, not even trying to look the least bit amused.

"What do you want? If you haven't already noticed, I'm really bu-"

"Vav is gone."

"What?"

"He's gone Hilda. He's gone and I don't know where he is and he could be anywhere and he could even be-"Hilda walked up to Xray and grabbed both of his shoulders, almost as if she were just trying to snap him back into reality.

"Whoa dude, calm down. Breathe a little bit man, I don't want to be dealing with a knocked out, bad excuse for a hero when I've still got shit to do."

 Xrays face contorted in sudden anger, throwing the hands that still gripped his shoulders off of him in a dismissive manner. Hilda in turn slackened her posture, looking a bit hurt. Xray stood defiantly in front of her.

"You know what? Fuck you, Hilda. I don't need this crap while Vav is out there somewhere, probably being the stupid idiot that he is and getting himself killed. Thought I could trust you to help me. To help him."

He scoffed at her before turning around and heading towards to door to exit her lab.

"Guess I thought wrong..."

 "You really are thick headed sometimes...If you had let me finish what I was saying you would know that I was busy working on a tracking system that allows you and Vav to locate each other even countries apart. I put one on Vav after the _last_  time you two had destroyed the city so that I-"

"SHOUT OUT TO HILDA FOR BEING AN AWESOME AND HOPEFULLY FORGIVING PERSON WHO KNOWS THAT XRAY DIDNT MEAN WHAT HE SAID!" He shouted before crashing his body into Hilda's, causing her to almost fall over the masterwork she had mentioned previous.

“Whoa be careful there, or your only hope at ever finding your boyfriend will be good as gone."

Xray broke off from her then, his face becoming flushed almost too quickly.

"H-he's not my boyfriend, Hilda. Where did you get that from, huh? Not like we hold hands in public or some fuckboy shit like that."

Hilda’s eyes became half lidded as she stared at Xray with disbelief. She saw the way they looked at each other. The way they always tried to protect the other. The way that their faces would become too close for someone with a straight mindset to find comfortable. But of course, the two of them still being lads at heart made it hard for them to get over their high school methods of dealing with their crushes. And, you know, that was none of Hilda’s business.

 "Whatever, anyways," she reached behind herself and picked up a small metallic device, "This is the tracking device. It's not too hard for someone like you to understand how to install, trust me on that. All you do is swallow it, and it should turn your mind into that of a GPS. Check it."

She put her hand into her lab coat pocket to fish out a small black remote. When she pressed a button in it, a screen flipped up from her work table, depicting a map of the city.

"That's what you should see once you've installed the device correctly. And as you can see," Hilda pointed to a flashing blue dot on the screen. "That's where Vav is being held. So if I were you-"

 "THANK HILDA." Was the only response that Xray gave before rushing out of the door in haste. Hilda, in turn, breathed out a defeated sigh.

"He has really got to stop interrupting me." She said, before turning back around and engrossing herself in her work once more.

 

* * *

 

"What is the password!?"

"I told you! I don't bloody-" A hard shot to his abdomen. "Don't lie to me! Give. Me. The password."

Vav looked into the man’s face, a hint of fear plastered on his determined expression.

"Even if I did know, there is no way I would tell you knobs about it. I would never rat out Xray like that..." A hard hit to the side of his cheek, hard enough in fact that the British lad fell over on his side, still strapped to the smooth wooden chair.

"I can't make this any easier. If you want, I could bring in my friend over here to help you find your voice."

Being said, he shot a thumb over his shoulder. Vavs' gaze followed his captors thumb to meet eyes with a tall, bearded man. His knuckles were bruised and scabbed over, as if he were just coming back from a huge brawl. He gave Vav a sly, psychotic grin as he cracked the knuckles mentioned, almost saying he were hoping to be able to follow through with his partners threat. Vav looked back at the man before suddenly feeling a hard foot being pressed against the side of his cheek. He whined a bit in agony as the headache he tried to hide began to thunder and strike every point of anguish in his head.

God did he wish he had his tea cup right now. He would have been out of here before this sonovabitch connected one punch to his face. But he can't use his slo-mo powers without it being in his reach. If only he hadn't of left it in his god damn suit...

"You know, it's been quite the shame to have to rough up that cute little face of yours. Maybe if it wasn't for the cocky attitude that comes with it, I could consider..."

His foot started to trail down Vavs body, trailing across his abdomen.

"...having a little _fun_."

He could feel the man’s eyes scrape down his body, taking in the position he was presenting himself. So vulnerable. So disgusting. Vav wouldn't dare to meet his eyes as the masked man leaned down to pick up his chair roughly. The sudden movement jutted Vavs body to the side, sending pain signals through his aching head and body once more. Instantly, the feeling of someone's hot breathe was trailing along the side of his neck, sending shivers up his body. Not from excitement, but from utter disgust. This was disgusting and vile and Vav knew this was really, _really_ bad. "What's the password Vav?" The question embedding itself into his neck. "I-I don't know, please just stop, I don't-"

"The password, give it to me..." The wet heat of his breathe making its way down to his collarbone.

"I-I-"

 "Give me the PASSWORD!" The man’s voice roared, soon followed by a loud crash of something exploding in the distance.

Everyman in the rooms head snapped towards the sound, the presence leaving Vavs neck making him breathe out a shuddered sigh of relief. The guy with the mask turned around and straightened up instantly.

"What the hell was...? Go check it out right now!"

He shouted, pointing towards the exit door. His bearded friend nodded and headed for the door. Before he could grab the handle however, he was stopped short from an explosion of red that caused the door to burst open. Both captors fell over, the wave of sudden force pushing them over. Vav had closed his eyes at the sound of the door being blown open to avoid splinters or dust getting into them. But when he did open his eyes again, he almost sobbed out in relief as a huge smile accompanied his face.

"Xray!"

 "Vav!" Xray exclaimed, stepping over the fallen over body builder.

But a hand found its way around his ankle that pulled him down to ground level. Vav called out to him as the masked man started getting up too.  The two creeps weren't done yet and, and they didn't expect to just let them go. Xray uttered a small 'shit' as he turned to the one grabbing at his leg. He brought his hand up to his glasses, trying to focus in order to get a precision shot, but he was kicked in the back of the head before he could do so. His glasses in turn, flew off of his face and skid across the cold floor, hitting the wall opposite him. The big, burly man then pulled Xray towards him, standing up with the front of his suit curled within his grasp. Xray could feel his feet lift off the ground as he struggled to break free from the man’s strong grip.  He was utterly useless without his glasses. Without them, he couldn’t be the hero he always wanted to be. It sucked having to rely on something else to supply your powers. But, what else could he do if he didn’t have natural born strength or agility? He was just Ray.

And at that moment, an idea had struck him. Maybe all he had to do was just be Ray.

He stopped struggling for a second, looking up into the man’s eyes with a mingy smile. The one holding him shot an instant glare of confusion before Xray turned his gaze to a random spot over his shoulder.

“Vav! Now!”

The man turned his head to follow Xrays gaze only to find, what would you guess, nothing. Vav was still sitting in his chair, completely unmoved. But right at the moment that he realized this, Xray took a cheap shot right into his crotch. Heel met sack as the giant came bundling down, simulating a tree falling straight down to the ground. And with luck turned Xrays way, he landed straight on his head, knocking the poor sucker out cold. After smiling to himself, basking in his small victory, he turned to the half-masked man, his expression going cold. He had unstrapped Vav in the time it took for Xray to take his partner down. Not only that, but he also had a knife held to his neck, centimeters away from nicking at the tender skin.

“Whoa dude calm down…”

“No, I _won’t_ calm down! This is all your fault after all!”

Vav’s eyes narrowed along with Xray’s, both of them being as confused as the other.

“What do you mean it’s _my_ fault? I don’t even know who the hell you are with that dumbass, poor excuse for a mask covering half of you face!” Xray retorted, throwing his hand towards the mask.

The man being pointed at shook his head mockingly, pressing the knife a bit harder against Vav’s neck, causing him to flinch.

Xray’s eyes went wide and he put his hands up instantly in a stopping motion. “Whoa, whoa okay calm down. Maybe it is my fault, whatever it is that you think I did.”

“It’s what you _did_ do you conniving peace of shit! When you killed my girlfriend…“

Xrays face fell in even more confusion. ‘ _Killed who? His girlfriend? I’ve never killed anyone…’_

Xray looked into Vavs eyes and then back into the others. “Killed who?”

“Don’t play dumb with me!!”

“I could play dumb if I tried but now is not that time! When the hell did you think I killed you-“Suddenly Xray realized something, as if a door that was chained shut was finally unlocked in his mind. Before he had walked into Vavs room this morning, he took a glance at the newspaper. On the front cover depicted a man of Puerto Rican decent, who looked much like himself, and was on the loose after a homicide he had committed only months ago. The victim was a young girl in her late twenties and the witness being her boyfriend who had to watch the whole thing. This was the guy that Xray wanted him and Vav to catch next, to stop him from killing anymore innocent people. But he had been interrupted by this fucker in front of him, holding a knife to Vav’s throat. This filled him with utter _rage_.

“You’ve got the wrong guy…”

“No I-“

“YOU’RE TRYING TO GET AT THE WRONG GUY!” Xray roared, utterly pissed off at the dumbass that kidnapped his Vav.

The masked man shrunk back on himself a bit, seeming to believe the superhero in front of him and lessening the pressure on Vavs neck, allowing him to breathe a bit better.

“I-I don’t…understand…I tracked down your face from the security cams… _you_ are the man I saw that night…you _have_ to be I saw you!”

Xray shook his head angrily, stalking towards the man slowly as he spoke.

“You kidnap Vav, torture him, _and_ continue to hold him hostage, making me come over here to kick your asses, all because you made a wrong guess?!”

The masked man finally realized his mistake, dropping the knife and letting go of Vav to back himself into a wall as Xray neared.

“Oh fuck oh shit I’m sorry I’m sorry I-I thought-“The man was sobbing by now, from both fear and at the fact that after all this shit, he had gone after the wrong person. Someone completely unrelated to the person that killed his girlfriend. Xray didn’t care though as he continued over to the man, raising his fist and letting it fall across his face.

“Xray!”

“Vav, don’t! After what he did to you he deserves to _die!”_

Vav stood in front of the cowering man, who seconds before was threatening his life.

“Vav. Move.”

“I can’t do that Xray…”

“I can’t forgive him after what he did to you!”

“And I can’t let you take someone’s life away when you’re supposed to be the one saving them!”

Xray froze up as Vav’s face softened.

“If you do this, you’ll be just as much of a criminal as them. And I don’t want that. We can turn him and his partner in to the AHPD so they can be properly punished, alright? But you are not going to kill this man.”

Xray stared at Vav, looking as if he were just as tortured as Vav was before breathing out shakily and looking down. He knew Vav was right. He had become a super hero so that he could save lives like he had wanted to as a child. Growing up with icons like Superman and Captain America had always been an influence on his career choice, even though he never thought that it would become a reality that he would live out today. He looked back up at Vav before speaking in a small voice

“Fine…but I’m going to be the one to give _him_ to the popo.”

Vav nodded quickly before smirking a bit and turning around to the man that had caused their argument. His face hardened in an almost pitiful way as he looked at his cowardly body.

“You’re lucky we’re the heroes.”

And at that, he turned back around.

 

* * *

 

Xray and Vav returned home after they had turned in the two criminals. They didn’t receive much in return for the “ _informal_ ” arrest besides a pat on the back and a headlining for a small newspaper that probably had a good 5 people reading it. Xray let Vav head into the apartment first, watching as he wobbled in limping. His eyes scrunched in concern before he walked up next to him, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“Here, I got you.”

Vav let out a sigh, relieved at some of the pressure being taken off of his aching body. He shifted his eyes to look at Xray, smiling as much as his slowly swelling cheek would allow him. Xrays eyes saddened a bit as he led Vav into his own room and sat him on the bed, sitting next to him in order to check out how bad the injuries were.

“You’re gonna have to take off your shirt you know…”

“Yeah I know…”

Vav hesitated a bit, almost as if embarrassed to take off his shirt in front of Xray. Why was he embarrassed though? He’d been living with him for the past however many years and _now_ he’s embarrassed. He bashfully looked down as his fingertips met the hem of his shirt, slowly lifting it up in order to not jar the pain too much. When the shirt was off and Vav’s abdomen was revealed, Xrays face became that of shock, and almost horror. His chest was littered with bruises, leading down to his sides and lower stomach that were already changing a dark blue, purple color. His color bone and the right side of his neck had a small red tint to it, making that small anger grow once more. His fingers reached out to brush against the side of Vav’s neck, causing the man to shiver.

“Damnit Vav what did he do to you…I swear to god if I ever see him again I’m gonna…”

Vav looked up into Xrays eyes, telling him to calm down without uttering a word.

“Xray I’m fine, please…It was nothing I couldn’t handle. I’m a strong guy, remember?”

Vav jokingly said, flexing both of his arms that refused to show muscle. Xray’s face softened at this, smiling a bit from Vav’s light-hearted attitude. He always did that for him. Vav could be beaten down, ruined, and have everything taken away from him. But if Xray was the least bit bothered, he’d crack some stupid joke or ask a dumb question to try and cheer him up.

And it always worked.

Xray got up from the bed and retrieved a small towel that was damp from water before coming back again. He lightly turned Vav’s head and dabbed at the blood crusted against his temple in order to clean it up. Xray was trying hard to focus on properly cleaning the wound, but it was hard to do that when he could feel Vav’s eyes on him, watching him intently. He caught himself a couple of time, shifting his eyes to look into Vav’s for a second before moving them back to his head. Xray could feel a small blush creep up on his cheeks as he fought the warm feeling in his chest. His heart was racing; his palms were starting to sweat a little. God this can’t be happening. He can’t be falling for his best friend, it’s just not right. But after seeing Vav tied to that chair; bloody, beaten, and broken, it struck something in him.

He liked Vav.

No, he _loved_ Vav.

And this was starting to dangerously affect him. He felt his breathing quicken a bit and decided to pull his hand away from Vav’s face. Vav looked at him with a bit of concern ridding on his face.

“Hey Xray, are you alright?”

Xray looked into Vav’s eyes, almost like a deer stuck in the headlights.

“What? Me? Yeah I’m so fine like, I couldn’t feel better right now man, I’m just glad you’re safe!” Xray said, looking a bit too flustered.

Vav cocked an eyebrow at his response. Something was off. At the thought, Vav reached forward to grip his shoulder, causing Xray to flinch a bit.

“Are you sure you’re alright? You’re not mad at me still are you?”

Xray instantly knocked off the accusation, waving his hands in refusal.

“No no no no no, oh my god Vav of course I’m not mad at you Jesus Christ.”

Vav looked at Xray puzzlingly, staring into his eyes as if trying to depict the code that encased Xrays brain.

“Right…”

Vav didn’t truly believe it, but he knew that he had to respect his privacy as much as Xray respected his, so he decided to let it go and just smiled.

“Well anyways, thank you…for saving me that is.”

Xray smiled a bit bashfully and stared at the wall behind Vav, not really wanting to meet his gaze.

“Hey man don’t worry about it, that’s what partners do am I right?”

Vav nodded in reply before slowly standing up, seeming that the bruises don’t seem to bother him as much with tender company around.

“I’m going to hop in the shower before I go to bed if that’s alright with you.”

Xray instantly stood up then, facing Vav.

“You can sleep in my bed if you want? Your room is still pretty ransacked so I’ll just sleep on the couch or something.”

Vav pulled a face of confusion.

“The couch? Why don’t we just sleep together? I mean the bed is big enough…”

Xray froze a bit.

“You mean like, together together?”

“Uh, yeah?”

“Like, in the same bed?”

“I literally just said that.”

Xray blushed slightly and looked towards his bed then back at Vav. God this was really dangerous.

“Sure, why not? Just two best friends sleeping in the same bed.”

Xray let out an awkward laugh as he rubbed the back of his head and looked away. Vav gave him a puzzled look before uttering something about how he’ll be right back and ushering off into the bathroom. Xray waited till the door was shut before he let out the breathe he didn’t realize he was holding. His nerves ran on high as his heart hammered in his ears. He was about to sleep with Vav, not in the _sexy_ way but still in a way that caused his heart to race. He sat down on the bed then and stared at the wall in front of him giving himself a mental pep-talk. ‘ _Alright Xray, you’re about to get into bed and sleep with Vav. Don’t pop a boner in the middle of the night if you have a wet dream or something. (Not that it’s happened before or anything) Also, don’t fart; you want him to actually wake up tomorrow morning. Maybe if I go to sleep before him, I won’t have to worry about all the awkward shit in between!’_  He nodded to himself a bit and proceeded to his closet where he threw on some clothes and jumped back onto the green comforter of his bed. He laid there for a sec, listening to the water from Vav’s shower fall before turning to the side.

“Don’t make things awkward…”

He said to himself, before closing his eyes to try and drift into sleep.

 

* * *

 

Vav stepped out of the bathroom 15 minute later, his clothes crisp and his hair shining from the slick wetness of the shower. He dried his hair a little bit before whipping his head up and turning it towards the bed. From the looks of it, Xray had already fallen asleep with his back to Vav. He smiled a bit contently; glad that he had Xray as close of a friend that he was. Vav padded over to the bed and sat down on his corresponding side, careful not to move the mattress too much and stir the sleeping man. He looked upon him, the action jarring something in his chest that exploded with warmth. Something about his sleeping face and the small rise and fall of Xrays chest made Vav feel…at peace. It was calming to know that he had someone who cared about him that much. And maybe, he cared about him just as much as well. His heart skipped a beat then. Did he just admit something? Did he really think of Xray in that way? He physically shook his head, as if he were playing a game of boggle in his mind; his thoughts being scrambled like the letters of the game itself. He can’t be thinking of this right now, this is some form of molestation isn’t it? Watching someone while they slept? Vav managed to disgust himself with his own thoughts before he laid down on the bed and faced opposite of Xray. His face flushed as he got lost in his own thoughts. Maybe he did think of Xray in that way. Maybe all those times that they spent talking and laughing had meant more to him then he thought. He shut his eyes, as if that were some way to shut down what he was thinking at that moment. He let out an exasperated sigh, hoping that sleep would overtake him soon and drown out his thoughts.

What he didn’t know, was that Xray was still awake too.

And what they both didn’t know was that they both had feelings for the other.

 

**Author's Note:**

> "Hiya! For the mini series, may I prompt a fic with Vav being kidnapped by an organisation of villains and X-Ray having to save the day. With worrying and fluff and perhaps a little bit of Gavin torture? Xx Thank you!"
> 
> Sorry if you wanted an actual whole organized group of bad people, but i didn't know how to incorporate it into the story i had in mind! Other wise i hope you enjoy it!~
> 
> Send me prompts at heylittlehunter.tumblr.com ~


End file.
